Excuse me
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Kai comes back 5 years after his disappearance, he only went away to do one thing, To train to defeat Tyson. Now he's back will he finally defeat Tyson? KaiTala


_**Hey Guys,**_

_This is my New Beyblade Story, doh. Anyway! I Actually like this one-shot, so hopefully you like it to._

_- Basically, Kai Goes to battle Tyson after so many years of Being apart and.. I don't want to give it away, so just read it. **There's a bit of KaixTala and KaixRei, but It's mainly Kai and Tala at the end.**_

_Enjoy! And! Sorry The Title was Random, I was listening to No doubt._

_**Disclaimer:** I Don't Ownnnn Beybbladdeeee **-Throws James Blunt out the window-**_

* * *

**_'Excuse me'_**

He smiled to himself as he wrapped the black cape around his shoulders; he hadn't been here in years. He shoved the Red-headed blader's body under the seat; he hadn't seen Tala in years. He hadn't changed too much, his faced had thinned out a little and his eyes were now a piercing blue in stead of a bright blue many moons ago. His outfit was still similar, he never got rid of his colours; white, orange and blue.

He sat on the seat and looked at his blade, she was beautiful, he had never seen anything like it in his whole entire life or more powerful for that matter.

_Except that Beyblade.._

He shook the memories from his thoughts when he heard the door opened.

"It's time" he heard a familiar voice say.

He smirked, same old Brian.

Brian came closer and tapped on his shoulder. "Tala?" he asked, confused by the sudden change in what he thought Tala was wearing.

"Try again" Kai turned to face Brian with a smirk.

"It.. Can't be! You.. you left!" Brian stuttered, backing away in fear.

"But now I'm back" he smirked socking a punch into Brian's face knocking him out instantly. Brian's hair was still the same old Grey, but his hair was a little longer with the long bangs coming down both sides of his face. His outfit was mainly the same colour; maroon, but its style was slightly different.

He stood up and shoved Brian under the seat along with Tala, he walked to the door, opened it and closed it behind him.

He began to slowly walk the halls to where he was going match up to his old rival and friend. He smirked, thinking about how their faces would react when they saw him after all these years. His rival may have gotten stronger, but he himself had also gotten stronger; stronger than ever before.

Kai pushed open the doors and the light almost blinded him. He slowly walked up to the platform where his old friend was standing.

"Tala?" The blue-haired boy's voice asked. _Oh, he hadn't heard the voice in a long time._

"Think again" He removed his coat.

"Kai?" the blue-haired teen asked.

Kai smirked, he had changed so much in those five years, instead of the old white scarf that followed him everywhere, he now wore all black. He wore a black singlet with a grey shirt over the top, the sleeves were torn and buckles tied up showing how thin he had gotten. Along with the two shirts he wore black pants, tight at the top baggy down the bottom with Brown buckles tying up around his calves. Finally he wore Brown shoes and black bandages around his hands, forearms and biceps with a gold earring in his left ear.

His face had changed a fraction instead of his old 'Baby face' it had become longer and thinner, though he still had the same Slate and blue coloured hair with the distinctive blue triangles from his chin to his cheek bones.

"But.. You Left" the blue-haired teen frowned, but was amazed at the same time; if that was possible.

"Tyson.." a dark haired boy, grabbed on to Tyson's shoulder, "C'mon, Let's go" he glanced up at Kai.

"Where'd I go?" Kai asked, with a smirk. Tyson turned back to face him and nodded.

"Rei knew where I went" Kai crossed his arms, looking at Rei.

"Rei?" Tyson looked up at Rei, "You knew?"

"Tyson, Let's go" Rei turned his back to both of them, walking back down the stairs to the bench on the other side of the stadium where he was only minutes before.

"No! Rei, why didn't you tell me?" Tyson yelled, making the whole stadium hush down in silence.

Rei gulped and kept walking. "Because, I told him not to" Kai brought Tyson's attention back to him.

"Why?" Tyson asked, he was so confused; why did they keep all these secrets form him.

Kai sighed, this boy was slow. "I didn't want you to know, because I went back to the Abbey" Tyson gasped.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I only went back so I could train, to defeat you. Every time we battle, no one comes out on top. I've wanted to beat you for so long, that I would do anything, anything to taste that victory against the Champ" Rei knew Kai wanted to Beat Tyson, but he would never seize the day when Kai came back. Rei had grown up to be a mixture of Kai and Hiro, but with a nicer touch. He now wore the same old white kimono with bright red baggy pants matching his waist band and head band. His fringe hung in front of his face and the rest of it spiked up, like it used too many moons ago.

Rei frowned, Tyson couldn't battle here, they'd destroy the place and the innocent people in it. Rei turned back around and walked back up to Kai. "Not here, Kai" Rei glared at him.

Kai laughed and Rei looked at him confused. "At least someone knows how to put Tyson back in his place" Rei smirked; Kai could see himself in Rei.

Kai's smile faded. "Here and now" he commanded.

"But remember last time, you two almost tore the building apart!" Rei pleaded, touching Kai's shoulder. Kai pushed Rei's hand off his shoulder and Socked a punch into Rei's face sending him staggering backwards. "Here and now" Kai yelled at Tyson, followed by 'Ooo's' and gasps from the crowd.

Rei saw the security guards coming for Kai; he stood up straight and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "I've got this" he nodded, dismissing the guards.

"Kai, you've waited 5 years. Can't you wait 5 minutes?" Rei wiped some more blood from his mouth before looking up at Kai.

"Fine" Kai sighed, crossing his arms and looking up at Tyson. Tyson's brown eyes were glaring at Kai, he actually learned something.

Tyson wore black straight legged pants, the same old Red jacket and red and blue cap, he grown up to look a lot like Hiro.

Rei walked up to Tyson and whispered a few things in his ear, Tyson looked like he was about to knock Kai's lights out, but Rei made sure that Tyson kept his distance until the fight.

As soon as everyone was cleared out of the stadium Tyson pulled out his blade. "Good luck Tyson" Kai whispered too himself, locking his blade in to his launcher.

_**Later that night...**_

Rei looked down at Kai, he was a mess. "Kai" he sighed, leaning his head against his hand.

Tyson hadn't turned out much better himself; they both ended up collapsing at the end of the match. Rei caressed Kai's cheek, singing softly a tune exactly the one his mother used to hum to him when he was little.

Kai stirred a little, but that was about it. "I have to go Kai, It's my turn to look after Tyson now" Rei sighed, imaging how Tyson would Wake-up.

"_WHERE'S THE FOOD!"_

Rei shook his head with a smirk. "Stay safe" Rei muttered pushing some hair out of Kai's face.

As soon as Rei left the room another figure walked in and sat down next to Kai. "I understand now" the figure mumbled with a sigh.

He removed his hood to reveal his bright red hair. "Nice punch by the way" Tala rubbed his left eye that was now a bluey purple.

Tala couldn't believe the bey-battle between the two. It was amazing; it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. "You were amazing Kai" Tala sighed, with a smirk.

Tala looked down at Kai, he had bandages wrapped around half of his face covering his right eye; he scratches all over the rest of his face and an oxygen mask covering his mouth.

Kai's bare chest was showing; he had cuts and bruises all over his chest. Suddenly his chest moved up and down quickly a few times before Kai stirred.

"Kai?" Tala asked.

"Huh?" Kai's eye opened, but all he could see was a blur. "Who is it?" his voice croaked, barely audible behind the oxygen mask.

"A Friend" Tala hesitated, knowing what question would come out of his mouth next.

"Who.. Wh-who won?" Kai asked weakly.

Tala gulped contemplating to tell him the truth or a lie. "Who.. who won, Tala?" Kai asked again, a little more force in his voice, not that he really could in his condition.

"It was a draw" Tala whispered, afraid of Kai's reaction.

Kai coughed and then smirked. "Just what… I was expecting" he took a deep breath and then looked Tala in the eyes; he could see relief wash over him.

"Is T-tyson Okay?" Kai asked, concern dripping off each word.

"He's not much better than yourself" Tala scoffed, brushing Kai's hair back.

Kai smiled, closing his eyes enjoying the feeling that someone was playing with his hair. "Can.. Can you stay?" Kai pleaded, weakly lifting his arm to grab on to Tala's sleeve.

"Yeah" he smiled, "I'll stay" he leaned back into the chair while he watched Kai slowly close his eyes and drift off into a deep sleep, his hand slowly let go of his sleeve and fell down beside the bed, signalling he was out like a light.

He placed Kai's hand back on the bed and smiled. "You're truly amazing Kai Hiwatari" Tala whispered.

* * *

_And The Concludes of This Episode.._

_**Rofl. Time for you To Reveiw.. Was it Good, Shit, AWESOME? or anything Else.**_

_Yeah, This oneshot was only checked by Spellcheck, so There will be mistakes._

_**Peace and Love x 348171358-17357 - Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz.**_

**_P.S: Exam's all Week, Won't be updating anything Until next weekend_.**


End file.
